The present invention relates to a structure of a plural motor assembly, and more particularly to a method for controlling the plural motor assembly.
A typical structure of a direct current brushless motor for a fan usually includes a motor, a fan, and a printing circuit broad. A control circuit is established on the printing circuit broad for controlling the rotation of the motor.
However, while a motor is damaged, it is replaced with a new one, which is not only inconvenient but also time-consuming. Thus, an innovative structure of a plural motor assembly is provided to overcome the above problem. Furthermore, a method for controlling the plural motor assembly is also proposed for facilitating rotation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a structure of a plural motor assembly for maintaining a normal operation.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose a method for controlling the plural motor assembly for driving another motor when one motor is damaged.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the structure of the plural motor assembly comprises a first motor generating a parameter, a control circuit electrically connected to the first motor for detecting the parameter and outputting a switch signal while the parameter is abnormal, and a second motor electrically connected to the control circuit and operating in response to the switch signal.
Certainly, the parameter can be a rotation speed signal. The rotation speed signal can be a square wave signal.
Certainly, the first motor and the second motor can be adapted to be employed in a first fan and a second fan, respectively.
Preferably, the first motor and the second motor are formed a coaxial structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control circuit which comprises a frequency-voltage converter for detecting the rotation speed signal and converting the rotation speed signal into a rotation speed voltage value, a comparing circuit electrically connected to the frequency-voltage converter for comparing the rotation speed voltage value with a reference voltage value and generating a driving signal while the rotation speed voltage value is smaller than the reference voltage value, and a controlling switcher electrically connected to the comparing circuit for outputting a switch signal in response to the driving signal.
Certainly, the structure of the plural motor assembly can include at least two motors electrically connected to the control circuit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling the plural motor assembly which comprises steps of using a control circuit to drive a first motor generating a parameter, detecting the parameter and outputting a switch signal while the parameter is abnormal, and operating a second motor in response to the switch signal.
Certainly, the parameter can be a rotation speed signal.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: